Ikarus
by Pirates Of The Moon
Summary: Chapter 2 is UPDATE! Dia seperti Ikarus. Yang ingin terbang tinggi dan lebih tinggi untuk menggapai sang matahari tanpa ia pikir kalau sayap lemahnya akan dibakar oleh objek yang ia kejar. Ya, dia seperti Ikarus yang sayapnya terbakar oleh sang matahari. KyuMin fanfiction for Super Junior. Boys Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Ikarus  
**by _Pirates Of The Moon_

.

Pairing : KyuMin.  
Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Sunny dan Henry.  
Rated : T.  
Genre : Romance dan Drama.  
Warnings : Boy x Boy, OOC, miss typo(s), typo(s) dan banyak lagi.  
Disclaimer : Saya cuma meminjam mereka sebentar buat cerita saya saja, kok, nggak lebih, tapi cerita dan ide ini murni milik saya.

.

.

.

Cerita 1 : Cinta.

.

Dia seperti Ikarus. Yang ingin terbang tinggi dan lebih tinggi untuk menggapai sang matahari tanpa ia pikir kalau sayap lemahnya akan dibakar oleh matahari. Ya, dia seperti Ikarus yang sayapnya terbakar oleh matahari.

Betapa bodohnya Ikarus itu.

.

.

"_Oppa_!" suara manja dari seorang wanita membuat Cho Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya. Cho Kyuhyun atau nama panggilannya Kyuhyun, ia memiliki wajah yang bisa di bilang sempurna. Tapi, kulitnya condong ke pucat. Kyuhyun memiliki tubuh yang tinggi. Tapi, sayangnya ia tidak terlalu berotot sehingga membuatnya seperti tiang listrik. Kyuhyun mempunyai otak yang cerdas.

Wajahnya sempurna. Jelas sekali terpahat sempurna. Matanya yang coklat, selalu menatap tajam dan menawan sekaligus di waktu yang sama akan memikat lawan jenisnya. Hidungnya yang mancung. Bibirnya yang selalu jadi dambaan para wanita–bibirnya mengingatkan semua orang akan bibir kucing–.

Tubuh Kyuhyun tinggi. Tapi percuma saja. Ia terlihat kurus kering tanpa otot di badannya. Dan Kyuhyun benci hal itu. Ia selalu di jadikan candaan tawa teman-temannya jika mereka sedang berkumpul. Mereka akan selalu bilang 'tiang listrik, tuan Cho tiba!'. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah mati-matian makan banyak-banyak. Tapi, apa daya? Kalau memang begitu takdir tubuhnya, ia hanya menerimanya dengan pasrah.

Otaknya cerdas. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan kepintaran Cho Kyuhyun? Karena kepintaraannya membuat ia loncat kelas dan di saat umurnya delapan belas tahun ia berhasil menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Hingga di waktu ia mencari kerja, dengan mudahnya ia di terima walaupun umurnya belum mencukupi.

"_Oppa_!" Sekali lagi Kyuhyun tersentak dengan lamunannya oleh suara manja dari wanita itu. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak perlu menoleh ke samping untuk melihat suara itu pemilik siapa. Karena dia sudah hapal betul pemilik suara itu.

Tapi, ia tetap mencoba menoleh ke samping, sekedar melihat pemandangan.

Seorang wanita berambut kuning pendek tengah bergelayut manja di leher seorang pria bertubuh sama mungilnya dengan wanita itu, pria itu sedang duduk mengetik. Sunny dan Lee Sungmin. Dari menyebutkan nama saja sudah jelas terbayang bagaimana bentuk mereka. Sunny adalah wanita yang bertubuh pendek tapi berisi. Wajahnya cantik. Dan tatapan matanya menawan. Sungmin adalah pria bertubuh sama tingginya dengan Sunny. Wajahnya jauh dari kata tampan dan sangat dekat dari kata manis. Mata hitamnya besar dan terlihat menggemaskan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Wanita itu–Sunny–tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya manja. Dan sesekali ia–hal yang membuat Kyuhyun mengerinyitkan alisnya–menempelkan dadanya yang lumayan berisi ke punggung pria yang bernama Lee Sungmin. "_Oppa_, apa kau mendengarkanku?" tanyanya manja –pertanyaannya itu bukan di lemparkan untuk Kyuhyun–.

Awalnya Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk tidak melihat, tapi entah kenapa matanya ingin tetap melihat pergerakan mereka. Membiarkan otaknya fokus pada mereka dari pada tugas pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan.

"Ya, Sunny, aku mendengarkanmu," ujar Sungmin seraya tersenyum manis pada Sunny. Walaupun badannya membelakangi wanita itu karena ia harus mengetik, tapi ia tetap berusaha agar senyumnya dapat di lihat wanita itu.

"Ada tas keluaran baru, _oppa_ tahu? Aku menginginkannya..."

Sungmin terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan dompet dan mengambil uang dari sana. Ia mengambil beberapa helai uang ratusan, "apa ini cukup?" tanyanya. Sunny menatap uang itu dengan tatapan berbinar dan lapar, "di tambah lagi, oppa."

Sesuai apa yang di minta Sunny, pria itu menambah uang itu dari yang awalnya empat helai menjadi sepuluh helai, "sudah?" tanyanya.

Sunny menerima uang itu dengan cepat dan memasukkannya ke dompet miliknya. Lalu, dengan nada manja dia berkata, "sebenarnya masih kurang, tapi yah, tidak apa-apa. Dari pada tidak ada," jeda sejenak, Sunny mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin, "sampai nanti, _oppa_."

Kyuhyun membatu sempurna mendengar perkataan yang di keluarkan oleh wanita itu 'sebenarnya masih kurang, tapi yah, tidak apa-apa. Dari pada tidak ada'. Perkataan macam apa itu? Dia sama sekali tidak berterima kasih karena sudah di berikan uang. Malahan, ia menampakkan wajah kecewanya karena di beri uang sebanyak itu.

"Pacar macam apa itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya pelan pada dirinya sendiri seraya menatap punggung Sunny yang berjalan jingkrak-jingkrak seperti anak kecil.

"Eh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" –tanpa Kyuhyun pikir panjang bahwa pertanyaan yang terlontar untuk dirinya sendiri di dengar oleh Sungmin.

"Ah, tidak, lupakan saja," ujarnya cuek dan kembali menatap layar komputer.

Sungmin tersenyum sedih, "Kyuhyun-_sshi_, Sunny bukan pacar saya."

Ia tahu.

Kyuhyun sudah tahu sangat lama bahwa Sunny bukanlah pacarnya seorang Lee Sungmin. Tapi, hal itu ia ucapkan tidak lebih seperti menyindir. Ya, Kyuhyun sudah lama tahu. Sudah dua tahun ia bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan Sungmin. Dan dalam dua tahun itu pula-lah Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja selalu memperhatikan dan mencuri dengan pembicaraan Sungmin dengan Sunny. Lama-lama, Kyuhyun jadi sering mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dan berakhir hal itu menjadi seperti sebuah kebiasaan baginya.

"Ya, kalau bukan pacar lalu kenapa kau memberika uang sebanyak itu?"

Indra pendengaran Kyuhyun yang tajam dapat mendengar bahwa Sungmin sekarang sedang tertawa pelan, "cinta?" jawabnya dengan nada bercanda. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, "tidak ada jawaban yang lebih logika, Lee Sungmin?"

"Mana ada yang namanya logika dalam cinta, Kyuhyun-_sshi_?" Sungmin bertanya kepada Kyuhyun yang langsung diam seketika. Ia memang tidak bisa membantah, mana ada yang namanya logika dalam cinta? Kyuhyun bersandar pada kursi malasnya dan mengehela nafas kesal, "setidaknya jalankan logikamu ketika mengeluarkan uang, dia bukan pacarmu! Bukankah hidupmu lebih penting dari pada menghidupi biaya orang lain?"

Sungmin tersenyum sedih, "kan sudah saya bilang, karena cinta lah saya melakukannya."

"Ck, ternyata pepatah 'cinta itu buta', 'cinta itu gila', 'cinta itu tidak ada logika' dan yang lainnya benar-benar nyata dan aku menemukannya pada orang di sebelahku," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada menyindir dan itu di balas senyum tipis dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lagi, "Sebegitu tergila-gilanya kau kepada wanita itu, Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, "ya, saya tergila-gila kepadanya."

"Ck, cinta macam apa itu?" Kyuhyun membuang muka dari Sungmin dan memfokuskan kembali pikirannya pada pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda karena kegiatannya –mari melihat Sunny dan Lee Sungmin–.

Pelan, Kyuhyun berdecak dan mulai berkomat-kamit. Sungmin sedikit tidak mengerti apa yang di katakan oleh orang yang duduk di sebelahnya, yang pasti, satu kata yang sama selalu Kyuhyun ucapkan. Bagaikan sebuah mantra yang tidak boleh lupa ia ucapkan.

Ikarus, Katanya.

.

Frustasi.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi saat melihat atasannya yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Pria itu –atasannya–walaupun sudah berumur, tapi masih saja terlihat sangat lucu bagi Kyuhyun. Apa lagi sekarang ekspresi pria itu terlihat seperti bocah lima tahun yang mendapatkan lolipop dalam ukuran besar dan menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

Setidaknya itulah gambaran tentang atasannya. Ia terlihat menggemaskan.

Cho Kyuhyun frustasi.

"_I_ _love_ _you_, Cho Kyuhyun!" ujarnya kegirangan. Dia berdiri dari kursi malasnya dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang menghela nafas. Pada _tagname_ di dada kiri atasannya, tertulis sebuah nama, Henry Lau. Atasannya yang berwajah imut –Henry nama panggilannya–mulai tertawa menang, "_I_ _love_ _you_, Cho Kyuhyun! Terima kasih sudah menyelesaikan tugasku dengan tepat waktu!"

Kyuhyun sedikit bergidik ngeri saat atasannya mengucapkan '_I_ _love_ _you'_ berkali-kali. Tapi, Kyuhyun menganggapnya tidak ada, ia tersenyum tipis, "sama-sama, tapi setidaknya, jangan limpahkan lagi tugas yang seharusnya anda kerjakan kepada pegawai anda, pak."

Henry membatu sejenak dan kemudian dia tersenyum senang, "saya kan cuma minta tolong pada kau seorang, Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak pada pegawai yang lainnya," jawabnya polos.

Kyuhyun mengerang kecewa. Itu atasannya terlalu polos atau bodoh?

"Sudahlah, saya pergi dulu, pak."

"Ah! Cho Kyuhyun! Tunggu dulu, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan!"

Kyuhyun menatap Henry bingung, "ya?"

Henry berdehem pelan, "saya sudah lama memikirkannya, apa kau tidak menginginkan kenaikan pangkat? Kau bisa menjadi tangan kanan saya. Sudah dua tahun lebih sejak kau masuk ke sini dan kau yang paling berkembang pesat, kau pantas mendapatkan kenaikan pangkat dari pada harus duduk di tempat yang sama dengan pegawai lainnya. Dan tentu saja kau mendapatkan gaji yang jauh lebih banyak dari sekarang."

Kyuhyun berani sumpah, atasannya mengatakan hal itu dalam satu tarikan nafas saja.

"Saya pikir dulu."

Ada sesuatu yang menahan Kyuhyun mengatakan 'iya' untuk menerima tawaran atasannya.

"Begitukah? Baiklah, saya mengerti."

Kyuhyun menunduk hormat dan berlalu dari ruangan atasannya. Ia menghela nafas. Tangan panjang dan kurus Kyuhyun mengacak rambut kecoklatannya. Entah kenapa setiap keluar dari ruangan Henry, ia pasti akan selalu merasa lelah. Mungkin karena tingkah Henry? _Who_ _knows_.

"Eh –ah, K-Kyuhyun-_sshi_..."

Suara seseorang membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati Lee Sungmin berdiri menatapnya ragu-ragu. Ada beberapa dokumen yang Sungmin pegang di dadanya. "Yo, ada apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya menyelidik saat melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang sepertinya sedang kesusahan.

"Ah, tidak –hanya ingin bertemu dengan atasan saja."

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun bertanya lebih lanjut. Tapi, ekspresi Sungmin membuatnya menahan pertanyaan itu. Kyuhyun sadar posisi berdirinya yang menghalangi pintu masuk. "Ah, maaf," Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisinya dan membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin, "silahkan."

"T-terima kasih," ujar Sungmin menunduk dan masuk ke dalam. Kyuhyun menutup pintu. Ia menempelkan telinganya dan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Rasa penasaran menghantuinya.

Hening.

Ia tidak mendengar apa pun. Seakan teringat sesuatu, ia kemudian berdecak kesal. Kyuhyun lupa, kalau ruangan atasannya itu kedap suara. Kyuhyun menghela nafas kesal dan menyandarkan badannya di dinding dekat pintu masuk.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Kyuhyun menoleh.

Lee Sungmin keluar dengan menunduk dan setengah berlari. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan panggilan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya terus berlari. Cepat. Semua kejadian itu terlalu cepat. Ia masih ingat beberapa menit yang lalu Sungmin masuk dan sekarang ia berlari keluar seraya menunduk. Tidak memperdulikan panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan memutuskan untuk kembali menemui atasannya.

"Ah, Cho Kyuhyun!" sapa Henry semangat saat melihat Kyuhyun yang masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Lee Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung pada intinya dan membuat Henry terdiam sebentar kemudian dia tersenyum tipis, "dia meminta kenaikan gaji."

Gaji?

"Dia memohon pada saya. Tapi tentu saja di tolak dengan kedudukannya sekarang. Lalu, dia meminta penerimaan gaji bulan depan lebih awal. Tentu saja saya tolak," tambah Henry seraya menguap pelan, "lalu dia pergi begitu saja."

Untuk apa?

Kyuhyun mengerinyitkan alisnya.

Hanya ada satu kemungkinan kenapa Lee Sungmin meminta hal itu.

Sunny.

Dasar, Ikarus.

.

Jam delapan malam. Dan sesuai dengan ramalan cuaca yang di tonton Kyuhyun tadi pagi sebelum berangkat kerja, malam itu hujan deras. Tapi, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak heboh dan risau seperti teman kerjanya yang lain.

Mereka yang mengumpat tidak menentu karena mereka tidak bawa payung. Kyuhyun berbeda, ia sudah mempersiapkan semua hal. Sama seperti pepatah, siapkan payung sebelum hujan. Ia tertawa menang. Itu merupakan kemenangan tersendiri baginya.

Kyuhyun membentangkan payungnya dan bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan tempat kerjanya. Ia berjalan santai seraya bersenandung. Matanya memandang sekeliling. Meneliti semua objek yang ada di depan matanya.

Ada banyak orang yang berteduh, mengeringkan diri mereka dan bahkan ada yang mengumpat seperti teman kerja Kyuhyun. Ada yang dengan santai jalan menggunakan payung seperti dirinya. Ada yang menggunakan motor dan basah-basahan –_kasian_, pikir Kyuhyun. Ada yang kaya, menggunakan mobil mereka.

Di antara semua kegiatan itu, ada satu orang yang mencolok. Ia berdiri di dekat lampu merah dan membiarkan hujan mengguyur tubuhnya. Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya, rasanya ia kenal dengan siluet itu. Ia berjalan mendekati orang yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Hanya untuk sekedar memastikan itu siapa.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Tiga langkah.

Empat langkah.

Lima langkah.

Nafas Kyuhyun tercekat. Entah kenapa sosok itu benar-benar familiar di matanya. Walaupun sosoknya di tutupi oleh kegelapan malam. Walaupun sosok itu menunduk. Jarak di antara mereka menipis saat Kyuhyun sudah melangkahkan kakinya ke langkah yang ke sepuluh. Dia berhenti. Jarak mereka tidak lebih dari satu meter dan Kyuhyun menatap orang itu.

Nafasnya kembali tercekat.

Dia memang mengenalnya.

Sosok itu, Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

Aloha~ Saya kembali lagi dengan membawa cerita baru KyuMin :D  
Iya, iya, saya tahu, kalian pasti bakalan berpikir, "buset nih anak, cerita ZhouRy aja belum kelar, dan sekarang malah mem_publish_ cerita baru -_-!"

Mau bagaimana lagi, ini cerita udah saya ketik dan saya juga udah janji bakalan _publish_ cerita baru saya di awal bulan Agustus ini #curcol –_oke_, lupakanlah.

_Anyway_, ada yang tau legenda cerita Ikarus? Saya membuat cerita ini dari tema Ikarus itu. Kalau ada yang tidak tahu, silahkan cari di google dulu, sekedar menambah pengetahuan saja~ tapi, saya sedikit merombak tentang legenda Ikarus itu #seenaknya.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mampir dan membaca cerita saya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ikarus  
**by _Pirates Of The Moon_

.

Pairing : KyuMin.  
Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and Sunny.  
Rated : T.  
Genre : Romance and Drama.  
Warnings : Boy x Boy, OOC, miss typo(s), typo(s) and many more.  
Disclaimer : Saya cuma meminjam mereka sebentar buat cerita saya saja, kok, nggak lebih, tapi cerita dan ide ini murni milik saya.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Sometimes, you must listen to your brain to save your heart.

.

"Lee–"

Rasanya ada yang tercekat di tenggorokan Kyuhyun saat ia berusaha memanggil teman sekantornya, Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Badan Sungmin terlihat bergetar dan dia menunduk. Menyembunyikan sesuatu yang Kyuhyun yakini tidak ingin di lihat oleh orang lain.

Apa ia harus memanggilnya? Untuk apa? Sekelebat pikiran menghantui Kyuhyun. Dia dilema. Ada rasa kemanusiaan di mana ia ingin memanggil Sungmin dan mengajaknya ke rumahnya. Tapi, di satu sisi, logikanya jalan. Untuk apa dia memanggil Sungmin? Dan kenapa harus mengajak Sungmin ke rumahnya?

Hubungan pertemanan?

Bukan.

Walaupun sudah dua tahun bekerja di tempat yang sama. Walaupun bekerja di dalam ruangan yang sama. Walaupun dalam lima hari mereka selalu bertemu. Walaupun Kyuhyun mempunyai kebiasaan mencuri dengar perkataan dan mencuri lihat apa yang Sungmin lakukan dengan Sunny –dan itu hanya sebatas di kantor saja juga perlu di tegaskan kalau kebiasaan itu hanya berlaku jika Sungmin berada di sebelah atau di dekatnya saja–Tapi, tetap saja hubungan mereka sama sekali tidak lebih dengan yang namanya _stranger to stranger_. Mereka hanya akan berbicara jika ada perlu.

_Tidak ada gunanya jika ku panggil._

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia berjalan melewati Sungmin dari belakang dan memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Kyuhyun berjalan santai dan tidak memperdulikan Sungmin.

Ya, dia berjalan tidak memperdulikan Sungmin sampai ia mendengar suara isakan pelan. Langkah Kyuhyun berhenti seketika. Ia memandang horor ke punggung Sungmin yang bergetar. Apa itu suara dari Sungmin?

Indera pendengarannya pasti salah. Pasti. Tidak mungkin ia dapat mendengar suara di tengah hujan lebat seperti itu. Pendengarannya pasti rusak. Kyuhyun yakin seratus persen.

"_Hiks_..."

_Suara_ itu kembali terdengar dan kali ini semakin terdengar jelas oleh Kyuhyun. Matanya memandang punggung Sungmin yang masih bergetar. Apa mungkin Sungmin menangis? Tapi, kembali logika Kyuhyun jalan. _Mungkin itu efek karena berdiri di tengah hujan tanpa perlindungan sedikitpun_, pikirnya dan ia hendak berjalan kembali.

"_Hiks_..."

Dan suara itu kembali menghentikannya. Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ia yakin seratus persen badan Sungmin bergetar karena efek dari dingin. Tapi, ada yang mengganjal pikirannya.

Apa mungkin ia benar-benar menangis?

Kyuhyun menggeleng sejadi-jadinya. Ia kemudian menghela nafas pelan.

Baiklah, tadi rasanya ada duel antara rasa kemanusiannya dengan logikanya dan berakhir rasa kemanusiaannya yang keluar sebagai pemenang.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin. Ia berdiri tepat di sisi kiri Sungmin, namun teman kantornya itu tidak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun ada. Ia hanya menunduk dan mendekap erat kedua tangannya di dada. Kyuhyun memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Badan Sungmin memang bergetar.

"Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin pelan seraya membagi payungnya kepada teman sekantornya.

Diam.

Sungmin sama sekali tidak merespon.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya, _mungkin karena suara hujan yang lebat ini_. Dan kali ini dia memanggil lebih keras, "Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin tetap seperti posisinya. Ia tidak merespon.

"LEE SUNGMIN!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras.

Sama seperti tadi. Lee Sungmin tidak merespon.

Lama-lama itu membuat Kyuhyun menjadi kesal. Apa orang di sampingnya ini benar-benar tidak bisa mendengarkannya atau sengaja tidak mendengarkannya? Tangan kanan Kyuhyun bergerak untuk menyentuh bahu kiri Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin, aku bicara padamu!"

Detik itu juga saat merasakan ada yang menyentuh bahunya, Sungmin terlonjak kaget. Ia menoleh ke kirinya dan matanya membesar tidak percaya, "C-Cho K-Kyuhyun-_sshi_."

_Deg_.

Nafas Kyuhyun tercekat saat melihat mata Sungmin yang berair. Kenapa dia merasa sedih dan sangat bersalah?

Sungmin sadar dirinya di pandangi menghapus kasar air matanya dan dia mengadah menatap Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum.

Entah kenapa, itu semakin membuat hati Kyuhyun terasa sakit.

Sungmin memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia menatap dengan bingung dan berakhir menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang membagi payungnya agar ia tidak kehujanan. "A-apa yang terjadi?" pertanyaan polos dari Sungmin sukses membuat Kyuhyun menjadi kesal sendiri. Seharusnya dia yang bertanya seperti itu. Bukan Sungmin.

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu, Lee Sungmin."

"Eh? Ah, m-maaf."

Kyuhyun mengerinyitkan alisnya, "kenapa kau harus minta maaf?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Ia dapat merasakan pandangannya mulai tidak fokus dan kabur. Wajahnya memanas. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan berat badannya sendiri.

Sungmin akan jatuh ke depannya tepat di depan tiang lampu merah jika Kyuhyun yang menyadari gerakan Sungmin tidak menahannya.

"Oi, Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun mencoba memanggil Sungmin yang jatuh di pelukannya.

Sungmin tahu ada yang memanggilnya. Tapi, ia terlalu pusing dan ia juga terlalu sulit untuk berbicara. Satu respon untuk menjelaskan kenapa ia begini hanya tangan Sungmin yang menggenggam lengan atas Kyuhyun lebih erat dan erat. Dan terakhir kali, ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Kyuhyun mengerinyitkan alisnya saat Sungmin sama sekali tidak bergerak. Dalam posisi seperti itu, sangat memalukan. Di mana sekarang Kyuhyun memeluknya erat sedangkan payungnya sudah jatuh ke bawah. Silahkan salahkan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba terlihat akan jatuh seketika. Sekarang, Kyuhyun juga dibasahi oleh Hujan. Dia mengutuk dalam hati.

"Lee Sungmin," dia memanggil tepat di telinga Sungmin. Tapi, tidak ada jawaban.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan badan Sungmin dan menatap wajahnya. Dia kemudian mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat wajah teman sekantornya yang sangat merah. Kyuhyun menelan ludah gugup. _Jangan_ _bilang_, pikirnya. Dengan takut-takut, dia mendekatkan tangannya ke wajah Sungmin.

_Sial_, _dia_ _demam_.

.

Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin yang ia tidurkan di kasurnya. Ia duduk di depan Sungmin. Kyuhyun memperhatikan badan Sungmin dengan seksama dan menghela nafas saat ia melihat baju yang ia kenakan pada Sungmin kedodoran. Sangat jelas memang, perbedaan tinggi mereka yang membuat baju Kyuhyun kedodoran oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun menarik Selimut yang berada kaki Sungmin dan menyelimutinya hingga seleher.

Kembali, Kyuhyun menghela nafas saat ia melihat di dekat meja tempat tidurnya terdapat obat, bubur dan segelas air putih. Kenapa ia seperhatian itu pada Sungmin hingga rela membelikannya obat?

Hei, mereka bukan teman dekat!

"Ung..."

Kyuhyun memandang horor pada wajah Sungmin yang mulai berubah dari tidur nyenyak menjadi sedikit kesakitan. Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun mengambil kain yang tadinya ada di baskom di dekat meja. Kyuhyun meremas kain itu hingga menyisakan sedikit air dan mengusapkannya di wajah Sungmin.

"Tenanglah," bisik Kyuhyun di dekat telinga Sungmin.

Tangan Sungmin bergerak menggapai-gapai sesuatu. Kyuhyun tidak paham apa maksudnya, ia bermaksud untuk meletakkan tangan Sungmin di bawah. Tapi, nafasnya tercekat saat tangan Sungmin menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat erat. Seolah-olah tangannya akan pergi jika tidak Sungmin pegang erat-erat.

Lagi, Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan dia memutuskan untuk menggenggam tangan Sungmin balik. Sebelah tangannya mengusapkan kain itu pada seluruh wajah Sungmin dan berakhir di dahinya. Kyuhyun meneliti dengan sejenak wajah teman sekantornya itu dan dia memutuskan Sungmin tidak akan bangun setidaknya sampai sejam ke depan. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk tidur menemani Sungmin.

.

Lee Sungmin terbangun dengan rasa pusing yang menyerang kepalanya. Sungmin meringis kesakitan. Dia mengerang tertahan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan sedetik kemudian dia terkejut.

Hal pertama yang ia dapat di tangkap oleh matanya adalah ia berada di kamar yang pasti bukan kamarnya dengan dominasi warna hijau. Kamarnya terlihat sangat sepi tanpa banyak properti sama sini.

Hal kedua, ia menggenakan baju seseorang dan itu sangat kedodoran baginya.

Sungmin tersentak kaget saat tangannya di genggam erat oleh seseorang. Nafas Sungmin terhenti sejenak saat melihat wajah teman sekantornya yang tertidur lelap. Cho Kyuhyun yang tertidur tengah menggenggam tangannya erat. Apa yang terjadi? Dan kenapa bisa ada Kyuhyun di sampingnya? Hanya satu pertanyaan itu yang terus mendominasi pikirannya.

"Argh!" Sungmin mengerang tertahan saat merasakan pusing yang menyerangnya lagi. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun terjaga dari tidur lelapnya. Sungmin sadar akan hal itu, ia berniat untuk duduk dari tidurnya tapi–

"Argh!"

Rasa pusing kembali menyerangnya.

"Hei, jangan bangun secara tiba-tiba," Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin khawatir dan memegang bahu teman sekantornya dengan lembut. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, "m-maaf," lirihnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan membaringkan kembali tubuh Sungmin.

"Ah, jangan tidur." Kyuhyun kembali menarik badan Sungmin untuk duduk dan bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur. Sungmin merasa mual saat tubuhnya yang tadi terbaring kemudian di tarik kembali untuk duduk dalam gerak cepat.

"Urgh," Sungmin mengganjal mulutnya saat ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar.

"Kau muntah?" Kyuhyun bertanya memastikan. Sungmin menggeleng pelan, ia berhasil menahan sesuatu yang ada di mulutnya untuk tidak keluar. "Hanya sedikit mual, Kyuhyun-_sshi_."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Dia mengambil bubur yang berada di sampingnya dan mulai menyuapi Sungmin. "Buka mulutmu," perintahnya pelan. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, "s-saya bisa makan sendiri, Kyuhyun-_sshi_."

"Buka mulutmu."

Cukup dua kata itu membuat Sungmin mengangguk kaku dan membuka mulutnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan mulai menyuapi Sungmin. Dengan terpaksa dan rasa malu yang memuncak, Sungmin membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menyuapinya.

"I-ini memalukan, Kyuhyun-_sshi_, sungguh," Sungmin berujar lemah seraya menunduk. "S-saya bisa kok untuk menyuapi diri sendiri," tambahnya.

"Oh, benarkah?" Kyuhyun menanggapi dengan cuek. Dia kembali menyuapi Sungmin di saat makanan di mulut teman sekantornya itu sudah habis. Sungmin menolak mati-matian, "K-Kyuhyun-_sshi_, saya bisa sendiri..."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kesal, "apa itu reaksimu ketika ada orang lain yang ingin membantumu?"

Sungmin menunduk dalam, "hanya saja, ini sangat memalukan, Kyuhyun-_sshi_."

"Apa yang kau malukan? Tidak ada orang lain di sini selain kita."

Sungmin terdiam sejenak sibuk mencari kata-kata apa yang pantas untuk dia jawab. Tapi, kata-kata itu tidak muncul juga dan itu membuatnya hanya bisa semakin menunduk dalam. Dan matanya menangkap bubur yang di sodorkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menoleh menatap Kyuhyun. "Makanlah," katanya.

Ragu-ragu, Sungmin kembali membuka mulutnya. Dia pasrah dengan keadaannya dan akan menerima apa adanya. Tapi, Sungmin masih berpegang teguh pada pendapatnya.

Kelakuan Kyuhyun padanya sungguh membuatnya malu.

.

Sebenarnya, sudah setengah dari isi bubur itu Sungmin makan dan itu membuatnya sangat kenyang. Tapi, Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin untuk menghabiskan semuanya dan hasilnya sekarang Sungmin dapat merasakan perutnya benar-benar kembung.

Kyuhyun menyodorkan beberapa obat dan segelas air putih di depan wajah Sungmin, "minum obatmu."

Sungmin mengangguk kaku dan meminumnya. Dia terlalu fokus pada kegiatannya tanpa menyadari Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis padanya. Dan menatapnya lembut.

"Um, terima kasih banyak Kyuhyun-_sshi_." Sungmin berujar pelan. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, "ya, sama-sama."

"Ini...rumahmu? Kamarmu?" Sungmin memberanikan bertanya sekedar mencairkan suasana. Kyuhyun mengangguk, "ya, begitulah," jawabnya santai seraya menguap pelan. Sungmin menatap sekeliling dan dia tidak begitu menyukai kesunyian yang berada di kamar Kyuhyun.

"Orang tuamu?"

Kyuhyun menguap lagi, "aku tidak tinggal bersama mereka."

"K-kenapa?"

"Karena pekerjaan, rumah orang tuaku terlalu jauh dari kantor, makanya aku membeli rumah ini."

Sungmin mengangguk paham. Dia memutuskan untuk diam.

Seperti teringat akan sesuatu, Kyuhyun kembali membuka mulutnya, "hei, kenapa kau bisa berdiri di tengah lampu merah di saat hujan selebat itu?"

"Ha?"

"Kau tahu, saat aku menghampirimu di tengah hujan lebat tadi. Kenapa kau seperti itu?"

Sungmin menelan ludah gugup, "oh, itu karena–"

"–Sunny?" Kyuhyun memotong cepat perkataan teman sekantornya.

Sungmin mengangguk kaku.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Kalau boleh jujur, Kyuhyun bisa memprediksi bagaimana cerita Sungmin jika itu menyangkut Sunny. Tapi, dia tetap membiarkan Sungmin untuk bercerita. Ia yakin, sekarang Sungmin membutuhkan orang yang dapat mendengarkan curahan perasaannya.

"Itu, saya tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Saya takut nanti cerita saya kepanjangan..."

"Tidak apa-apa, ceritakanlah."

Mata Sungmin bergerak gelisah sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Kyuhyun-sshi _tahu_ kan kalau saya meminta menaikkan gaji atau meminta gaji lebih cepat pada atasan?" pertanyaan itu di balas anggukan kecil oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin menunduk dalam, "itu semua semata hanya untuk Sunny."

Dia sudah menduganya.

"Saya...Sunny meminta saya membelikannya baju keluaran baru dari merk terkenal. G-gaji saya tidak cukup," Kyuhyun dapat melihat sekarang Sungmin meremas tangannya sendiri dengan kuat, "makanya saya memohon kenaikan gaji pada Henry-_sshi_. Tapi, dia menolaknya. Baju itu harganya dua kali lipat dari gaji saya."

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dalam.

Kyuhyun tahu, gaji Sungmin bisa di bilang besar dan cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Tapi, ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau untuk ukuran sebuah baju saja bisa menghabiskan dua kali lipat gaji Sungmin yang banyak itu. Kyuhyun mengerinyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti, "jadi, apa kau membelikannya?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "saya tidak tahu harus bagaimana mencari uang."

Sungmin menutup matanya. Mereka ulang adegan yang sangat menyakitkan hatinya.

.

Ia benar-benar khawatir dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia berdiri di depan pintu toko baju dan memandang baju yang Sunny minta belikan padanya. Ia menelan ludah saat melihat harganya yang dua kali lipat dari gajinya.

Ia –Sungmin–tidak tahu dengan cara apa dia membeli baju itu. Ia sudah berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan uang. Ia sudah memohon kepada atasannya. Tapi, ia ditolak mentah-mentah. Ia juga sudah berusaha meminjam pada bank, tapi ia tidak bisa, ia menjerit saat melihat utangnya yang sudah sangat banyak di bank. Ia tahu, semua hutang itu karena ia mati-matian membelikan Sunny barang-barang yang di inginkannya.

Ia mengadah ke atas, langit mendung, mungkin segera hujan. Sama seperti hatinya yang sedang mendung karena tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Anda dari tadi melihat baju itu, ingin membelinya, pak?" seorang pegawai dari toko itu membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan dan menariknya kembali ke alam sadar. Ia tersenyum kaku, dia menggeleng pelan, "s-saya tidak punya uang yang cukup."

"_Oppa_!"

Suara yang sangat ia kenal menyerang indera pendengarannya. Ia tersenyum simpul saat seorang berambut kuning pendek berlari kecil mendekatinya. Seseorang itu adalah Sunny, orang yang ia cintai. Sunny berteriak kencang saat melihat baju yang ia inginkan terpampang di sampingnya.

"Jangan katakan, _oppa_ sudah membeli baju ini?" Sunny bertanya dengan nada manja.

Ia terdiam sejenak kemudian menggeleng lemah, "maaf, aku tidak bisa membelikannya, Sunny."

Raut muka Sunny mengeras dan dia memasang tampang marah, "jadi kau tidak membelinya _oppa_? Bukankah aku sudah memintamu dengan manis agar kau membelinya?!"

Ia berkelit, "t-tapi Sunny, harganya dua kali lipat dari gajiku..."

Sunny membentak keras, "jadi kau ingin mengatakan kau tidak mau membelikan baju itu untukku?"

"B-bukan begitu."

"Percuma saja kau bekerja di perusahaan yang terkenal jika kau tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanku! Pria bodoh sepertimu itu memang tidak bisa di harapkan!"

"Sunny, dengarkan aku–"

"Cukup! Sudahlah! Jangan pernah memanggilku sampai kau membelikanku baju itu!" Sunny berteriak marah seraya menunjuk baju yang berada di sampingnya. Sunny melangkah pergi meninggalkannya yang terdiam tanpa suara.

Tapi, ia masih belum menyerah, ia mengejar Sunny hingga di tepat di dekat lampu merah dan menahan tangan orang yang ia cintai. "Tunggu, Sunny, aku–"

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan jangan memanggilku sampai kau membelikan baju itu?! Apa masih belum jelas, dasar tidak berguna!" Sunny menghempaskan tangannya dan berjalan cepat saat lampu sudah hijau. "Tahu seperti itu aku akan meminta pria yang lebih kaya untuk membelikannya, seperti Yunho _oppa_."

Seketika itu juga punggung kecil Sunny terlihat mengabur dan kabur. Sedetik kemudian, hujan turun. Membasahi tubuhnya yang tanpa perlindungan sedikitpun.

Ia gagal.

Ia gagal membahagiakan orang yang ia cintai.

.

"Boleh kupukul si Sunny itu, Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun yang dari tadi diam saja mendengar cerita Sungmin menggertakkan giginya kesal. Sungmin yang semula menunduk menatap teman sekantornya cemas, "jangan sakiti dia, Kyuhyun-_sshi_."

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Sangat, Kyuhyun-_sshi_."

Dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi. Membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget dan menatap Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Kyuhyun mengacak rambut coklatnya dengan frustasi dan menggerutu pelan.

Kalau boleh jujur, kisah Sungmin itu mampu membuat emosinya meledak. Mampu membuat ia berada di dalam situasi itu walaupun ia sudah memprediksikan persis seperti itulah cerita teman sekantornya. Tapi, ia tetap emosi.

Wanita berambut kuning pendek bernama Sunny itu sudah benar-benar keterlaluan.

Kyuhyun sudah sering melihat Sunny bersikap tidak bisa di terima, tapi kali ini benar-benar lebih atas dari pada sikapnya yang lain. Tadi itu apa? Yunho _oppa_? Kyuhyun kenal orang itu, ia adalah pemegang saham yang terkenal di Korea. Ia pria terkaya yang Kyuhyun tahu.

Kyuhyun ingat, kalau Sungmin sudah banyak berhutang di bank. Sungmin sudah mati-matian membelikan berbagai macam benda yang di inginkan Sunny. Semua itu Sungmin lakukan atas dasar cinta tanpa ia sadari Sungmin tidak bisa menghidupi kehidupannya sendiri. Dan kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "dasar Ikarus," bisiknya pelan.

"Anda mengatakan sesuatu, Kyuhyun-sshi?" Sungmin bertanya pelan saat Kyuhyun menggumam tidak menentu. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sebentar dan menggangguk, "kau itu terlalu polos apa bodoh, Lee Sungmin? Sadarlah, ia hanya memperalatmu untuk mendapatkan keinginannya!"

Sungmin tersenyum sedih, "saya sudah tahu itu, Kyuhyun-_sshi_, tapi saya mencintainya."

Entah kenapa, mendadak Kyuhyun merasa sangat marah saat mendengar kalimat yang dengan mudahnya keluar dari teman sekantornya.

Cinta.

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal dan berteriak frustasi, "persetan dengan alasan cinta! Dalam cinta, kau harus mendengarkan pikiranmu! Jangan membiarkan perasaanmu menguasaimu, Lee Sungmin! Kau lihat apa jadinya jika terlalu mengikuti perasaanmu tanpa mendengarkan pikiranmu? Lihatlah! Dirimu! Kau sudah banyak hutang di bankmu demi wanita itu! Bagaimana kau akan melunasi hutang itu, hah?! Kau juga bertindak bodoh dengan meminta atasan untuk menaikkan gajimu! Kau terlalu mengandalkan perasaanmu! Apa kau tidak tahu itu? Sunny menyebutkan nama pria lain selain dirimu! Dia mengatakan nama Yunho pemegang saham terbesar! Dia punya pria lain dalam hidupnya! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti?! Dalam cinta kau juga harus mendengarkan pikiranmu!"

Kyuhyun berani sumpah, ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia berbicara sebanyak itu dan sekarang nafasnya terengah-engah. Pandangan tajamnya menatap kesal pada teman sekantornya yang sedang menunduk meremas lengannya sendiri.

"Saya tahu itu." Terdengar suara Sungmin yang berujar pelan dengan nada getir.

"Sungguh, saya tahu itu. Saya tahu kalau dalam cinta itu harus mendengarkan pikiran agar hati dan diri saya tidak rusak." Lagi, suaranya sangat pelan dan terdengar isakan kecil.

"Saya juga tahu kalau dalam hidup Sunny dia mempunyai pria lain." Kali ini, suaranya semakin melemah di gantikan oleh isakan yang sedikit mengeras.

"_Hiks_... saya tahu semuanya. Tapi, tolong, jangan mengatakan hal itu, s-sangat sakit mengetahui kenyataan itu..."

Lepas sudah pertahanan Sungmin. Ia sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menangis. Tapi, ia tidak bisa. Kalimat panjang yang di ucapkan teman sekantornya itu begitu menyakitkan dan menusuk hatinya.

Ia sudah lama tahu semuanya. Tapi, ia lari dari kenyataan. Ia selalu berpikiran positif dan tidak mau memikirkan hal itu.

Kyuhyun menahan nafas seketika saat melihat badan Sungmin bergetar dan isakan terdengar. Lagi, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal dan menghela nafas pelan. Dia berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan menatap wajah Sungmin yang menunduk.

"Maafkan aku," Kyuhyun berujar lirih.

Sungmin mengangguk kaku, "ti-tidak apa-apa. S-saya yang harusnya minta maaf..."

"Saya–"

Perkataan Sungmin terhenti seketika saat Kyuhyun menariknya dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan antara leher dan bahu Sungmin. Ia memeluk Sungmin sangat erat.

"Aku yang minta maaf, Sunny. Aku yang salah. Maafkan aku."

"K-Kyuhyun-_sshi_."

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat Sungmin memanggil namanya. Dia benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah. Ia juga bodoh. Kenapa juga dia harus mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"K-Kyuhyun-_sshi_, sesak..." Sungmin memukul pelan dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Sadar akan yang ia perbuat, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pelan dan menatap Sungmin yang menghapus pelan air matanya, "ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sungmin menyentuh pelan dahinya yang terasa panas, "um, panas dan sedikit pusing."

"Kalau begitu, menginaplah di sini."

"Eh? Tidak usah, saya akan pulang saja." Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Ia bergerak dari tempat duduk dan bermaksud untuk berdiri. Tapi, di saat kakinya menginjak tanah untuk menompang berat badannya, Sungmin terjatuh.

–hampir.

Hampir, jika kyuhyun tidak dengan sigap menahan badannya. "_See_? Untuk berdiri saja kau tidak bisa, Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali menidurkan Sungmin yang mengerang kesakitan. "S-saya tidak apa-apa, Sungguh."

"Sudahlah, lagipula kau tidak bisa pulang. Di luar hujan sangat lebat."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, tidur saja!"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, "Kyuhyun-_sshi_ akan tidur di mana?"

"Di sofa."

Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di kamarnya.

Tapi, suara Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, "K-Kyuhyun-_sshi_!"

Kyuhyun menoleh, "apa?"

Sungmin terlihat ragu untuk menyampaikannya, "s-soal tadi itu...J-jangan katakan pada orang lain, ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat seraya menutup pelan pintu kamarnya. Ia bersandar pelan di pintu dan menghela nafas. "Dasar, Ikarus. Sayapmu benar-benar di bakar oleh matahari."

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Ikarus _is_ Sungmin, okeh? Bukan Kyuhyun ataupun Sunny.

Bagi yang penasaran atau tidak mengerti apa hubungan Ikarus sama Sungmin mungkin di _chapter_ ini sudah terkuak sedikit atau bahkan belum (?) *ditabok. Mungkin di _chapter_ selanjutnya bakalan di jelaskan secara rinci kenapa begitu.

Dan alasan kenapa saya membuat Sungmin menggunakan kata 'saya' karena keformalan terhadap teman sekantornya. Dan menggunakan 'aku' pada orang yang sudah dekat baginya. _Mianhae_ buat yang gak terbiasa TAT~  
Maaf jika ada banyak typos yang bertebaran, saya tidak mengeceknya dan langsung post aja ketika udah selesai mengetik cerita ini -3- *ketahuan pemalasnya*

Okeh, tidak banyak kata-kata yang ingin saya sampaikan selain sampai jumpa di chapter 3~!


End file.
